


Two Queens in a King Bed

by NovaGardens



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaGardens/pseuds/NovaGardens
Summary: Hi so you either got here though my YouTube comment or you stumbled upon this on your ownThis is not a novel, I just made this as a quick read and it was written pretty spur of the moment. I also just wanted to see if I could actually write and publish a short storyLeaving warning here because this story (will/ does) contain:-Lesbian and gay 🏳️🌈 relationships so if you don't like those then leave (because I don't want you here either)-cussing and cursing 🤬 (no homophobic slurs tho)-Angst-fluffOkay not that the boring stuff is out of the way, welcome againThis is a short story where "you're secretly researching about your mother while plotting to overthrow your father"https://youtu.be/qgf2bsvjngo^above is the YouTube video that inspired this book and there you can find my original comment
Kudos: 1





	1. The Swan Who Drowned

I slam the book closed and the sound consumes the heavy silence that had been weighing on me for hours now.

“What am I doing,” I whisper to myself feeling my nose burn as my eyes turn glassy from unshed tears. I’ve been in this stupid library for hours and nothing. Nothing on my mother. I guess I have to fill in some of the blanks here so to begin, my mother was the Queen of this kingdom. They called her the swan queen because she was elegant and kind and loving. She was the type of woman who cared for her people and not the riches or the power that came with her title and marrying my father. She loved to sing while dancing in the halls, she loves dresses that billowed out and swept across the floor. She loved sweets and chocolates. She would feed the horses sugar cubes even when she was told not to. She wanted me to learn but also play so she took me to see others. She would sneak me down to the servant's quarters and talk with them while letting me play with one or more of the maids' babies. Well, at least that's what I'm told. I don't know how many stories of her are true. I can’t remember anything of her beyond her shoes and the bottom of her dresses.

She died 13 years ago when I was only 3 years old. And if you can't or don't want to do the math, it means I'm currently 16. I’m the first and only child to a buried swan queen and tyrant king. This means I’ll probably be shipped off to some suitor soon if I don't find a way out. So far my plan is to overthrow my father. My father who even since inheriting the throne has ruled with an iron fist and has oppressed the whole kingdom so be under his will and command. And, overthrowing him is not as easy as it sounds, I’ve spent that last week trying to find information about my mother, more specifically why she married my father. You see my mother married my father at the age of 18, which is strange in itself but the killer is that my father was 32 at the time. That’s a big difference and I wish major offense on my father when I say he’s old and cruel. He doesn’t love anyone and I don't think anyone could love him. Especially not my pockets full of sugar cubes mother. And don't give me that crap of ‘she just saw the good in him’ or ‘he was kind to only her that makes it sweet and romantic and-’ NO. Because even if I can’t find sweet horse shit on my mom. I’ve found hundreds of writings on my father and I’ve spoken to people who knew him from before, during, and after my mom. He’s never changed, he’s always been an oppressive tyrant who wants to control everything.

So when he saw this young elegant swan, he grabbed it and threw it in his cage. If you don’t understand metaphors, then it’s okay because it took my teacher a good couple of months until I understood them too. But what I'm trying to say is that he saw my mother and because she was a pretty little servant and forced her into a marriage. How? Well, that's what I've been trying to figure out. How did he get her to marry him? And then how he killed her. Yeah, that’s right, I think she was killed. Because my mother drowned. 13 years ago my mother left on a boat trip to go visit the monarchs of another kingdom. Well, there were rough seas, and her boat went down. That’s right, probably the most ironic thing in the goddamn universe. The freaking Swan queen drowned. A swan is a bird, that can fucking swim.

And this is where I slam another useless book closed. Looking at the ceiling I draw in a breath and rise from my chair. Holding in that air I raise my hands above my head and stretch till I hear a satisfying pop. And all that breath floods out as I roll my shoulder back.  
“I’m going to figure out what happened to you mom,” I promise sitting back down and opening another book.


	2. 2) Corset Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Pippa and her belly chub which is eveything

I’m reading through another book when I hear a small voice call for me.

“Your Highness?” Her sweet voice drifting into the quiet library.

“I keep telling you to call me Leda,” I turn around in my chair to look at Philippa. She’s still in uniform, a plain maidens dress, her’s is a little long simply because she's on the short side but I find it amusing to see her pout and lift up her skirt. I notice she’s having a hard time standing still, twisting around.

“Come here,” I reach a hand out to her and she looks at it suspiciously. I laugh and do the motion again, this time she walks closer.

“Ma’am?” she questions and i roll my eyes because she's just out of my reach.

So I turn in my chair and lean out to grab her hand and pull her towards me. She yelps and lands in my lap. Immediately she starts to get back up.

“Don’t move.” 

She stiffens and I keep holding her wrist until I think she won’t try to jump up. I lean back and look at her back, more specially the corset. 

“Pippa!” I groan and she would be sloughing if the corset allowed it, but i'm not sure she can even breathe in this thing. I make a baffled noise in my throat at how tight she got the strings. Now Pippa although being short is not small, but the fact that she’s got a tummy and thighs that cover a chair when she sits down it’s all just so attractive. 

I look at her corset again and how tight it is and how much it must hurt. Slowly I start to untie the back, pausing to see if she objects. I look over her shoulder and watch as she nods just slightly but it’s enough for me. I undo the string and pull them out cursing every loop and how tight it is. How much it’s been hurting her. 

I feel my nose burn and a tear rolls down my cheek. Leaning forward I rest my head on Pip’s shoulder. She doesn't mind and just slowly lowers her head onto mine. 

“You have to stop.” I whisper pulling out the last cross then throwing the string across the floor promising to burn it later. 

“Princess,” she says and I cut her off.

“It’s Leda.” She looks over at me and has a sad look in her eyes, “You’ve known me for years Pip, you don’t have to call me princess, or your highness, or any of that fancy stuff, just call me Leda. Or if you don’t like that, call me Lea or something.”

“But I’m just a girl.

“You're hardly, just a girl.” 

Her eyes widen in shock and her cheeks turn a delicious pink. I smile and put my head back on her shoulder as I snake an arm to rest on her hip. I use the other hand to take the corset away.

“Wait I need that,” and her hands grab the corset.

“Why?”

“Huh”

“Why do you need it?” I look at her as I brush my hand to her belly. I feel her suck in and it feels like it squeezes my heart. “Do you think you need it because of your belly? Your beautiful, healthy, pudge. You don’t have to suck in, just breathe and relax,” I tell her softly and she slowly starts relaxing. I smile as her belly fills my hand. I just wanna kiss her all over, but i know I can’t yet. 

“Or do you think you need it because of your hips,” I move my hands to rest on her full hips. “These wide hips that are so curvy and stand out and are so attractive. You're so beautiful and valid and so much more than just a girl.”

I move her hair off of her shoulder to kiss the place where her neck meets her collarbone and whisper sweet nothings to her. She relaxes and closes her eyes nearly falling asleep.

“Wait, I came in here to get you to come to bed,” she mumbles and I laugh at how sleepy she is.

“Only if it’s with you.

That sure wakes her up and I feel sorry. She shoots up and gets out of my lap shaking her head. She starts mumbling about how it’s improper and frowned upon and can’t happen. I sigh and stand up my lap feeling cold without her sitting on it. 

“Shhh it’s okay, I was teasing,” I smile at her and she seems to relax. Part of me is sad that she won't give in, but another part of me is happy, she never says that it's unnatural or anything just says that it would be improper. Well maybe when im queen i’ll do away with the improper. If it means having her in my bed. I’d be improper every night.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter Complete!
> 
> So welcome to the Author’s note section,
> 
> And yes I’m aware that this part is often skipped and when I was a reader I was definitely guilty of skipping these. But now as an author, I've started reading these and it's fascinating. I have some authors where yes I like the story, but I love that they have little comments at the end and explain their thinking, and just overall it makes the book better.
> 
> If you like this, please
> 
> ❤️ Like
> 
> ➡️ Share
> 
> 💬 Comment
> 
> I really do love support, and I’m very encouraged by hearing from my readers, it means a lot  
> And even just saying ‘it means a lot’, I still don't think you understand how much I care  
> To put it in perspective,
> 
> This was originally a short youtube comment, and I said I probably wouldn't add anything to it
> 
> 2 comments
> 
> TWO COMMENTS
> 
> And guess what, I’m writing this now
> 
> So I hope you now understand how much you as a reader mean to me


End file.
